


In More Than One Universe

by reality0junkie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality0junkie/pseuds/reality0junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Uhura meets mirror!Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In More Than One Universe

“Captain I can’t do this!” Uhura pulled away.

Jim looked at her for a few seconds. “You’re the only one that can. This isn’t our universe, but you’re both bondmates in this universe. If anyone can fool Mr.Spock, it’s you. I’m sorry Uhura. I know you can do this. You just need to distract Mr. Spock, while Scotty finishes his calculations.”

Uhura shook her head. No, the moment he made contact with her mind, he would know. And yet there was a chance that she could avoid that. If she could get them back to their own universe, to her Spock, then she had to try.

Spock back Nyota against the wall. “You appear to be my bondmate-“

He raised an eyebrow as he finished, “And yet you are not.”

Nyota sighed. She was afraid this would happen the moment Spock attempted to make contact with her.

“I am Nyota Uhura, just not from this universe.” There was no use in any further lying.

“Fascinating.” The way he said it reminded her so unequivocally of her Spock. She had to go back to her own universe.

Spock remained a firm weight against her. He leaned closer and whispered, “Perhaps a further exploration is needed.”

Nyota shivered. Despite knowing that this was not her Spock, she could not help but feel herself responding to his proximity. She steeled herself, preparing for anything, after all she didn’t know this Spock.

Suddenly Spock’s press against her was gone. He stood at a distance as he continued to stare at her. “I would never hurt my bondmate. Perhaps you are not the same Nyota Uhura I bonded to, but no matter the universe you are important to me.”

Nyota gasped. 

“Spock-“ Nyota could only nod. She couldn’t deny that she felt the same. 

“Now we must return you and the others to your universe, so that my bondmate will return to her appropriate place.”

If it was possible she fell a little in love with this Spock.


End file.
